Missing Loliver Scenes from Season 3
by 1italianbella
Summary: all the season 3 episodes but all Loliver! enjoy!
1. He Ain't a Hottie, He's My Brother

Lilly couldn't believe that Miley had a dream where Jackson liked her and Lilly liked him back! Miley had just told Lilly and she was waiting for Lilly to respond. She gagged and Miley was happy.

"That's my girl." Miley smiled as she hugged her.

Lilly smiled back. After deciding her outfit for the show, Lilly went to Oliver's house. When she got there she went to his room.

"Oliver, I have the funniest thing and yet gross too that Miley told me." Lilly said.

"What?" Oliver asked.

"Miley had a dream Jackson had a crush on me and I liked him back!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Woah weird." Oliver said.

"Yeah and it will never happen ever!" Lilly said.

"Never ever?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah why?" Lilly asked.

"Just wondering." Oliver said.

Oliver was really happy Lilly would never go out with Jackson, but he didn't know why. He had a girlfriend so he couldn't have a crush on Lilly. Could he?

Lilly however was wondering why Oliver wanted to know if she would ever date Jackson. Just recently, Lilly had started liking Oliver. She was always there for him even when the entire softball team turned him. She started being jealous of Joanie since she is Oliver's girlfriend.

The two sat in silence pondering their thoughts. Lilly had to know what Joanie was enjoying she meant missing out since all the do is hug and hold hands. Lilly turned to Oliver.

"Oliver?" she asked.

Oliver looked at her.

"What?" he asked.

Lilly came closer and put her hand on his cheek and gave him a passionate kiss. Oliver hadn't pulled away. He lingered a bit.

"Sorry." Lilly said.

"Lilly, you know I'm dating Joanie." Oliver said.

"She doesn't have to know." Lilly said as she kissed him again.

The next day, Hannah, Lola, Mike, and Jackson went to the Mack and Mickey show. Lola and Mike were next to each other and quiet since they shared those few kisses.

"What's with your friends Mike and Lola, Hannah?" Mickey asked.

"Oh they're just shy, right guys?" Hannah asked glaring at them.

"Oh yeah." Lola said.

"Yeah, never on T.V." Mike said.

They all got through the show. On the way home, Miley asked.

"What is up with you two?"

"Nothing." They said in unison.

Later that day, Oliver went over to Lilly's house to talk things over. 10 minutes later, they got 'off topic' and were making out on Lilly's bed.

"Lilly, we can't tell anyone about this since I'm going out with Joanie." Oliver said.

"I know it will be our little secret." Lilly smiled as she kissed him.

Oliver kissed her back. Why did he have to ask Joanie? When Lilly was there all along.


	2. Ready, Set, Don't Drive

Miley had just told Lilly that she was taking her driver's test. Being all hyper, Lilly went over to Oliver's house.

"Oliver! Guess what Miley told me!" Lilly exclaimed.

"What?" he asked.

"She's going to take her driver's test!" she exclaimed.

"Sweet, she'll be the first in the class. I'll make up a rap for it." Oliver said.

"Ok, well I better go and let you put your mind to work." Lilly said as she gave him a quick kiss.

"We're still going behind everyone's backs?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah." Lilly smiled.

Oliver smiled back and gave Lilly a kiss.

Lilly went back to her house and waited for Miley to call her. When Miley called her, she picked up.

"Miley! How is it having a license?"

"Uh, Lilly can you come over?"

"Sure."

Lilly didn't know what was going on. She went to Miley's house.

"Let's take a walk on the beach." Miley said.

Lilly nodded.

They started walking.

"I didn't pass." Miley said.

"What? But you were so good at driving! What happen?" Lilly asked.

"The guy made my car dirty and I got mad." Miley said.

"Oh." Lilly said.

"Well, at least you're the only one I told I was taking the test." Miley said.

"Uh huh." Lilly said.

_Oh crap, I told Oliver. He made a rap to celebrate._

Miley looked nervous. Then they saw Oliver with their classmates. He was saying the rap. The two girls walked over to them. Oliver walked over to Lilly and put his arm around her. Miley was about to say she didn't pass when Amber drove there with her license. Miley then lied saying she'll be driving to the beach party. Miley and Lilly were worried what was going to happen while Oliver hoped Lilly liked his rap.

Miley got the idea to take her driver's test as Hannah. So Lilly waited for her as Lola to finish her test. When Miley as Hannah was back, she ran over to Lilly.

"Lola! I passed!" Hannah exclaimed.

Lola smiled and hugged her.

"I'll drive you home." Hannah smiled.

Lola smiled. They got into Miley's car and Lilly was soon after dropped off at her house. Lilly got ready for the beach party and when it was time to go, she left. She got to beach and met up with Oliver. Everyone was there except Miley.

"Where is Miley? Did she chicken out?" Amber asked.

"No, she'll be here." Lilly said.

"Whatever." Amber said walking away.

"Lilly, join me in the bathroom?" Oliver asked smiling.

Lilly nodded. The two snuck to the bathroom. They locked the door. The two got closer and kissed. They started making out. They were in there for awhile when Lilly got a text.

_Hey I'm almost there and you'll gonna be surprised.  
-Miley_

"Miley is almost here." Lilly said.

The two walked out and waited for Miley. Suddenly, they heard Robby Ray's voice.

"This is Miley Stewart's daddy dropping her off at the party because she didn't get her license!" he yelled threw a horn.

Miley slowly got out of the car and walked over to Lilly.

"I got pulled over for having a turn signal on for a mile and I showed the license of Hannah." Miley said.

Lilly nodded and hugged Miley.

"Hey this is overrated. Why don't the three of us have a party at your house?" Lilly asked Miley.

"Cool with me." Oliver said.

"Yeah sounds fun." Miley smiled.

The three friends walked to Miley's house and had a party of their own.


	3. Don't Go Breaking My Tooth

Oliver and Joanie had just walked over. Oliver saying he wasn't going to eat meat for Joanie and they haven't even kissed! Lilly knew Oliver, he loved meat. Their families have Fourth of July picnics and his family brings the meat! Lilly wished Oliver would just eat the hot dog she was eating instead of smelling her breath. Lilly noticed Rico's face.

"Don't do anything to Oliver." Lilly told him.

Rico smiled.

The next day, Rico had everything meat. Lilly couldn't watch it when Oliver saw it.

"It's the promise land." Oliver said falling to his knees. O

Oliver walked away with Joanie.

_He'll be back. _Lilly thought.

Lilly was right. Oliver walked back.

"I thought you weren't going to eat meat." Lilly said.

"Lils don't tell Joanie please." Oliver said.

"Whatever." Lilly said just wanting Oliver happy.

Oliver started eating the meat on the table. He ate and ate. Soon he passed out.

"Oh Oliver." Lilly smiled.

She looked around and gave him a quick kiss.

"Lilly, I love you." Oliver said in his sleep.

Lilly was shocked. He said he loved her. She had to get away.

After Joanie had found Oliver, she was ok. She even gave him a kiss. To Oliver he liked Lilly's kisses better.

**Sorry it was so short. Not much happened with Lilly and Oliver in this episode! **


	4. You Never Give Me My Money

Lilly was over at Oliver's house hanging out.

"Hey Lilly, wanna see a movie later?" Oliver asked.

"Just the two of us?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah." Oliver smiled.

"I would love to." Lilly smiled.

They kissed each other. They broke apart when Miley called Lilly.

"Hey Miles….sure….ok see you soon!"

"Miley wants me to come over." Lilly said.

"It's ok; I'll go to the beach." Oliver said.

"We'll meet you there." Lilly said.

"Sounds good." Oliver said.

Lilly left and went to Miley's house. The two then went to the beach and met up with Oliver. Rico was selling something new and everybody loved it. When it came to pay for it, Miley had to borrow money from Lilly since she spent her allowance. Lilly and Oliver were happy that they didn't have to worry about not including her since she had no money.

Later all three were sitting on the Stewart's back pouch.

"Stupid shoes. 'Buy me, Buy me! I'm expensive but I'm cute!' I should put you in the back of the closet to punish you!" Miley said to her shoes.

"Or you can give us to Lilly that would punish us." Lilly said.

"I so need more guy friends." Oliver said.

Lilly lightly kicked Oliver's foot and he started playing with Lilly's foot with his. The three kept talking how Miley wanted more money. But when it was brought up that Lilly and Oliver would be there for Miley. Oliver let something slip out.

"Oh except for tonight, we have that movie." Oliver said to Lilly.

"Shh!" Lilly said to Oliver.

"You guys are going to a movie without me?" Miley asked.

"Well, you can't afford it and you wouldn't want all of us to be unhappy, now would you?" Lilly asked.

"Yes I would." Miley said.

_Selfish much, Miley? _Lilly and Oliver were both thinking.

Oliver nudged Lilly to say something.

"You're Hannah stinking Montana, you just started movie and can't afford to go see one?" Lilly asked.

"You're right, I am Hannah stinking Montana and I'm gonna get myself a stinking raise!" Miley exclaimed walking into her house.

"You think she's gonna get it?" Oliver asked.

"No stinking way." Lilly said.

"We are on for that movie, just you and me?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, just don't say anything." Lilly smiled.

"Now let's see if Miley gets it or not." Lilly added.

They spied on Robby and Miley.

"How's 5,000 dollars sound?" Robby Ray asked.

Lilly and Oliver smiled and started dancing together.

"Something tells me they already know." Robby Ray told Miley.

Oliver put his arms going down over Lilly. They saw Robby and Miley looking at them and scooted off. They were in the same position. Since Oliver's arms were down towards Lilly's legs, it caused her to trip. Just before her body hit the ground, Oliver slid under her so she wouldn't get hurt.

"Thanks Ollie." Lilly smiled.

Oliver smiled back.

Later on, Miley was at home not knowing that Lilly and Oliver were going to a movie together. Lilly and Oliver walked into the theater. When it got dark, Oliver put his arm around Lilly. Halfway through the movie, Oliver got closer to Lilly. He leaned in and kissed her. They started making out and didn't stop until the lights came back on.

The next day, they had gone with Miley to get her new check book. Miley had realized that her dad was testing her, so she gave her checkbook to Lilly. So the three of them went to the mall. Lilly was then having trouble because Miley wanted her checkbook. She took her phone out and called Oliver.

"Oliver! I need you! I don't care if footballs are half off!" Lilly said.

Lilly hung up. Oliver, like Prince Charming, had come to her rescue.

"Oliver, go long!" Lilly said throwing the checkbook.

"I'm open!" Oliver yelled.

The checkbook landed in the giant oyster and Miley was covered in powder. Lilly and Oliver dropped Miley off at her house and walked back to their houses.

"Oliver, I had a great time last night." Lilly smiled.

"You said that last night." Oliver smiled.

"I know, but I did. It was nice just the two of us." Lilly smiled.

"Yeah and we couldn't do what we did if Miley was there." Oliver smiled.

Lilly giggled. They hoped they would have dates like those in the future.


	5. Killing Me Softly With His Height

Lilly and Miley were Christmas shopping. They saw Oliver sitting with some cute guy.

"Hey who's---" Lilly started.

"Dibbs!" Miley cut off.

"No buzzing in early!" Lilly said.

"Sorry, but when they're cute, it doesn't matter." Miley said.

They walked over.

"I'm Miley."

"I'm happy I didn't order onions on this. Conner."

"I'm Lilly, but she buzzed in early." Lilly said.

"Again?" Oliver asked.

"Tell me about it." Lilly said.

They talked until a girl crushing on Oliver walked up.

"Hey Oliver."

"Hey" Oliver said wishing she hadn't noticed him.

"I was wondering if you would like to go out tonight?"

"Sorry, I can't. I'm seeing this new band the….restrooms this way." Oliver lied.

"Oh ok." The girl walked away.

"Who's opening? Place trays here?" Lilly said to him.

"I just don't like her; I mean have you seen her feet? They're huge." Oliver said.

Oliver sent Lilly a text.

_I said no because I like you more than her._

Lilly smiled and texted back.

_I like you better than Conner._

After Lilly and Oliver were with Miley, Oliver asked.

"Wanna go to that carnival?"

"Yeah." Lilly smiled.

Lilly and Oliver met up at the carnival before Miley and Conner. They played games together, ate food together, and just had fun.

"This is so much fun." Lilly smiled.

"I feel the same." Oliver smiled.

They saw Miley standing there waiting for Conner to be done with the ride with that little kid. They talked with her.

Christmas came around; Oliver had gone over to Lilly's house before they went over to the Stewart's house to exchange presents.

"Merry Christmas Oliver!" Lilly said hugging him.

"Merry Christmas to you too!" Oliver said hugging her back.

They gave each other the perfect gift. Oliver gave Lilly some cute clothes while Lilly gave Oliver the video game he wanted. They then walked over to the Stewart's. They couldn't get any better present now.


	6. Would I Lie To You, Lilly?

**Author's Note: Ok, so I just found out for an upcoming episode. Are all the Loliver fans sitting down? Good. A new episode involves… (drum roll) Lilly and Oliver dating!! Aren't you excited?! No Lackson, Lake, or Moliver! Loliver!! So now I'm trying to get the rest of the chapters done in time of the premiere of that episode! **

Lilly was so bored at her garage sale. No one was there. When Oliver walked to it, she was happy.

"Hey Oliver!" Lilly smiled.

Oliver smiled and hugged Lilly.

"No one yet huh? Well, don't worry, there will be people. Just try." Oliver smiled.

"Thanks, at least you're not gonna pay like Miley wants to." Lilly said.

"I know you Lils; you want to do it yourself." Oliver said.

Lilly smiled and hugged Oliver.

Oliver looked at her stuff. Miley had gotten there and tried to help give Lilly money, but it failed.

Later, Oliver was counting Lilly's money.

"Man, all day and I still don't have enough money!" Lilly said.

"It's ok Lilly." Oliver said.

"No it's not!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Lilly, listen. If you can't go, then I'll make up an excuse so I won't go." Oliver told her.

"You would do that for me?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah." Oliver smiled.

Lilly hugged Oliver. Later, someone bought Lilly's hat. Lilly and Oliver could both go to D.C.

Oliver had been mad that Miley went against Lilly's wishes and gave the man's wife money so the man would buy the hat. He didn't want to hurt Lilly, so he didn't tell her. They were finally in D.C., so they were riding the subway.

"Lilly! Oliver needs help breathing!" Miley said.

Miley knocked the wind out of Oliver. Lilly sat next to him and put her arm around him.

"You ok?" Lilly asked.

"Miley knocked the wind out of me." Oliver said getting his breath back.

"Aw I'm sorry." Lilly said hugging him.

She got up, why would Miley punch him? She soon found out it was part of Miley paying for Lilly to go on the trip. Lilly was mad and sat down with Oliver. They got off the subway and were at the White House. Lilly walked with Oliver and Miley following.

In ended up, Lilly forgave Miley. At the end of the day, everyone was at the hotel pool except Lilly and Oliver. They made up excuses why they didn't go. Lilly went over to Oliver's room.

"Hey." Lilly smiled.

"Hey." Oliver smiled.

They kissed each other.

"So I told Miley we're switching seats on the plane ride home. She'll sit next to Gabe the swimmer and I'll sit with you." Lilly smiled.

"How about on top of me?" Oliver asked.

"No! it's our secret remember!" Lilly exclaimed.

"I know." Oliver smiled.

They hugged again. The two hung out until they had to go back to their rooms. The ride back to Malibu, Lilly was sitting next to Oliver. They saw Miley and Gabe fall asleep. They got tired. Lilly laid her head on Oliver's. The two fell asleep. The two had a great trip to D.C.


	7. You Gotta Lose That Job

Lilly dragged Miley into the school.

"This audition means just as must to Oliver as the movie does to you." Lilly said.

Miley was focused on her phone trying to find bars. Lilly was mad that she cared more about the movie than Oliver. Miley went over by the trash can.

"Four bars!" she exclaimed.

"Miley." Lilly said.

"What? I can't support him from behind this trash can?" Miley asked.

Lilly grabbed Miley and dragged her into the classroom. Oliver was on the stage.

"Hey thanks for being here." Oliver smiled winking at Lilly.

"Go get them." Lilly smiled.

Oliver smiled and began to sing.

"Wow he's really good." Lilly smiled.

"Miley?" Lilly asked noticing she wasn't by her side.

She saw Miley walking by the stage.

"Miley." Lilly said.

She followed Miley. She did not want Miley to ruin this for Oliver. Miley had gotten on the stage. Lilly went and danced off with Miley. When Oliver finished, Miley went to the trash can to wait for them.

"Great job Oliver." Lilly smiled as she hugged him.

"Thanks Lilly." Oliver smiled hugging her back.

Later on, they all found out Miley got a call-back while Oliver didn't get the gig. After Oliver told Miley how he didn't like how she always got her way, Lilly walked him home.

"Oliver, I'm so sorry." Lilly said giving him a hug.

Oliver was quiet.

"I can make you happier." She smiled.

Oliver looked at her. She gave him a kiss.

"Let's go to the beach." Lilly said.

They went to the beach. Miley kept calling Oliver. Lilly finally grabbed his phone and called Miley.

"Oliver? I'm so glad you called."

"It's me. I'll get him." Lilly said.

"Talk to her." Lilly told Oliver.

"Hi I can't talk right now." Oliver said setting the phone down. "There I talked to her."

"This is stupid. If you don't talk to her, this is going down your shirt." Lilly said holding a water bottle.

"I guess it's going down my shirt." Oliver said.

Lilly poured the water down his shirt. She hung up the phone.

"Sorry about that." Lilly said.

"It's ok." Oliver said as he hugged her.

Later after Miley tanked her audition, Lilly went to Oliver.

"Oliver! I found where Taylor Swift lives!" Lilly smiled.

"I love her!" Oliver said.

Lilly put a blindfold on Oliver's eyes and dragged him to Miley's house. He was disappointed when he saw where he was. Miley tried talking to him. Lilly let go of his wrist so he could hug Miley. He didn't like it.

_Can't I just go back to Lilly holding my wrist? _Oliver thought.

After Miley told Oliver what happened he forgave her. Lilly was happy that they were good now.


	8. Welcome to the Bungle

Lilly giggled to herself as she watched Oliver and Jackson attempt at modeling. She couldn't take anymore and remembered that she had to watch Miley on the Mack and Mickey show. She walked away and left the two guys trying to model.

A couple days later, Lilly was looking through a magazine when she came across the ad Oliver and Jackson were in. She saw how it labeled them average. She closed the magazine and walked to the beach. Oliver was there.

"Hey I saw the ad." Lilly said.

"Yeah I'm average looking." Oliver said.

"Don't worry about it." Lilly said.

"And look Rico blew it up and put it up." Oliver said pointing towards the sign.

Lilly got an idea.

"Oliver, meet me here at midnight wearing all black." Lilly said.

"Why?" Oliver asked.

"Just do it!" Lilly exclaimed.

When Lilly was back at her house, she got together everything she needed. She got dressed and waited to walk down. At 11: 57 p.m., she walked down. When it was midnight, Oliver wasn't there.

_He better show up. _Lilly thought.

At 12:05, Lilly took out her phone and called Oliver.

"Where are you Oliver?"

"I'm almost there. I had some trouble sneaking past my mom, so I decided to climb out my window. Then I had to jump onto a tree and climb down it."

"Ok just hurry up!"

Lilly shut her phone. She was too excited.

Oliver finally walked up to Lilly.

"So what are we doing?" Oliver asked.

Lilly smiled and handed him her brother's paintball gun.

"I took my brother's paintball guns. We're going to shot at the poster." Lilly smiled.

"Nice." Oliver smiled.

"Ready, Aim, Shot!" Lilly exclaimed.

Lilly and Oliver started shooting at the poster. 10 minutes later, the entire poster was covered in paint.

"Thanks Lil." Oliver said hugging her.

"Welcome." Lilly smiled.

Oliver handed Lilly back the paintball gun and she put the guns back in her bag. The two walked back.

"How am I going to sneak back into my house?" Oliver asked.

"I'll give you a boost. I owe you for when you boosted me to get into Hannah's dressing room." Lilly smiled.

Oliver smiled. "I remember that, I won't stand on your head."

They went to Oliver's house. Lilly got down on her knees and Oliver boosted himself off her to get in the tree to climb to his room. Once he was in his room, he looked down at Lilly.

"Thanks again." He smiled.

"Welcome again." Lilly smiled.

The next day, Lilly and Oliver were hanging out with Miley.

"What happened to that poster?" Miley asked.

"Some kids had some fun." Lilly said.

"Yeah probably." Miley said.

"Yes! That poster is ruined!" Jackson exclaimed.

The three laughed. Lilly and Oliver looked at each other and smiled.


	9. Papa's Got a Brand New Friend

Lilly was at Hannah's dance rehearsal with the new choreographer. He had made Lilly stand in the corner and not watching the dancers.

_This is so boring! _Lilly thought.

Lilly opened her purse and looked through it. She wanted to find something so she would get so bored. She saw a sharpie and pulled it out. She brought it to the wall and started writing. A few minutes later, she looked at the wall.

_I love OO!  
L & O 4ever!  
Wanna kiss O right now!  
Mr. and Mrs. O!_

Lilly smiled at what she wrote. She didn't write the names, so no one would know. She thought of more to write. She wrote some swear words on the wall because she was bored. Lastly, she drew a heart around _L & O. _

"Lola!" Hannah said.

Lilly turned around.

"It's time to go." Hannah said.

Lilly nodded and walked with her.

The next day, Lilly walked to the beach.

"Lilly!" Oliver said running up to her.

"What?" Lilly asked.

"I'm going to break up with Joannie." Oliver told her.

"Really." Lilly said.

"Yeah, but I don't know how. Jackson is giving me some pointers." Oliver said.

_What if He is breaking up with because of me? _Lilly thought.

"I call you when I break up with her and we'll hang out." Oliver smiled.

"Oliver, I don't think we should continue what we're doing." Lilly said.

"What? Why not?" Oliver asked.

"I feel like I'll be the reason that you want to break up with Joannie and feel like a home wrecker." Lilly told him.

"You're not." Oliver said.

"Yeah I just don't feel right about it now. Best friends still?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah Best friends." Oliver said hugging her.

So Oliver broke up with Joannie. He wanted to be with Lilly and Lilly still wanted to be with him. Lilly just thought it was a bad time.


	10. Cheat It

**Author's Note: So Oliver isn't in this episode and the next one so I'm planning that he's going away for a week. **

"We'll miss you Oliver." Lilly and Miley said hugging Oliver.

"It's just a week." Oliver said.

"Tell your family I'm sorry for the loss of your great-aunt." Lilly said.

"Yeah thanks." Oliver said hugging Lilly.

"E-mail and text?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah." Oliver smiled.

"Oliver! Come on; hurry up if we want to catch that plane to Seattle!" His mom yelled.

Oliver got into the car and drove off. Lilly went home. She was sad, sure she had Miley still but Oliver was her best friend.

Two days later, Oliver sent Lilly an e-mail.

_Dear Lilly,  
Well Seattle is not as warm as Malibu. Today I visited my family and we're staying at my cousin's house. You know my cousin from Seattle, he visited last summer. Tony, remember? Well, anyways being in this house is making me depressed cause everyone is moping around all the time! I know it's sad that my great-aunt died and all, but can't they be happy once? That's why I'm glad I'm writing this, to get a break. So how is everything back home? Don't forget to get my homework, which I'm sure you won't! How are Miley, Jackson, Rico, Mr. Stewart, and yourself? Write back soon Lils!  
Your Best Friend,  
Oliver_

Lilly smiled at the e-mail and wrote back.

_Dear Oliver,  
Malibu is fine. Yeah I remember Tony. You complained he has more chest hair than you. Oliver, just be comforting to your relatives. They need it. Anyways, Mr. C hasn't been giving us too much homework, but I'm still getting your work. Well, 'Hannah' is dating Austin Rain which you probably knew. But what you didn't know was that Miley hates Austin! Miley is also trying to get Jackson not to cheat on a test. I know weird, Miley helping Jackson. Well, that's pretty much it. Write soon!  
Your Best Friend,  
Lilly_

Oliver was still in Seattle. They missed each other like crazy.


	11. Knock Knock Knockin' on Jackson's Head

_Dear Lilly,  
Well the wake was today. Now I know. I hate dead bodies a lot. I saw my great-aunt and turned white. I ran to the bathroom and threw up. I sat in the lobby to wait for my family to finish up. Well, I'll stop there. So I heard 'Hannah' dumped Austin. Um, there's not much to report here, so write soon!  
Your Best friend,  
Oliver_

Lilly wrote back.

_Dear Oliver,  
That sounded gross Oliver. But I have something grosser. You know I suck in math right? Well, Rico will tutor me if I pretend to be HIS GIRLFRIEND for his cousin! So gross! Crap I have to get going; Rico wants me to pretend in front of his cousin.  
Your Best Friend,  
Lilly_

So Lilly got out of pretending to be Rico's girlfriend. So a week later, she was at home when there was a knock at the door. She looked and ran to the door.

"Oliver!" she said hugging him.

"Lilly!" He smiled.

"I'm glad you're back!" Lilly smiled.

"Me too. Skateboarding?" he asked.

"Love to." Lilly smiled.

They two started skateboarding together happy that they were together again.

**A/N: Sorry it was short. Not much Loliver in the episode at all! **


	12. You Give Lunch a Bad Name

When Lilly and Oliver walked in to school. Some kids walked up.

"Guys, there's two nerds with rolling musical backpacks!"

Lilly and Oliver cracked up at it. Later, they found out it was Miley and Jackson.

Lilly, Oliver, Miley, and Jackson were sitting at the lunch table. Mamaw had just come over. Miley and Jackson were arguing with each other. Oliver signal Lilly to leave them and she agreed. They got up and left them.

"I'm glad we're away from that." Olive said.

"Me too." Lilly smiled.

Just then, lunch had ended and Miley walked up to them. The next day, Miley and Jackson had come up with a plan to trick Mamaw. Of course Lilly and Oliver were involved.

"Lilly, cover Oliver's mouth." Miley said.

"Why?" Oliver asked as Lilly covered his mouth.

Miley yanked a hair off.

"Ow!" he said.

As soon as Miley walked into the kitchen where Jackson aka the heath inspector was, Lilly said.

"Sorry about that." Lilly said.

"It's ok. It was Miley's idea not yours." Oliver smiled.

Lilly smiled back and gave Oliver a hug. When they heard about Jackson talking about more hairs, Oliver ran. Lilly ran after him.

"Oliver, you don't have to worry. Jackson is using one of Miley's extensions." Lilly told him later that day.

"Good." Oliver smiled.

Lilly smiled. "Yeah."

**A/N: sorry for being so short!! I wasn't feeling a lot of Loliver in this episode. The next one is when Lilly and Oliver start dating!! **


	13. What I Don't Like About You

**Author's Note: It's finally here. The episode in which Loliver becomes a reality. Not Moliver, Lackson, Lake, or any Jobro combo. [**_**L**_**][**_**O**_**]LI[**_**V**_**][**_**E**_**]R!! Here's the chapter for it.**

Lilly and Oliver had said goodbye to Miley as she left to film her movie. They went to their houses. After an hour, Lilly called Oliver.

"Hey! Are you going to the beach party tonight?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah! Can you give me a ride?"

"Sure Lils, no problem."

"Thanks."

The two hung up.

Lilly went upstairs to take a shower. She had gotten new shampoo and conditioner that smelled like apples. After her shower, she got dressed and blew her hair dried. She got dress and by that time, Oliver had arrived. Lilly walked downstairs and greeted Oliver.

"Hey, ready?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah." Oliver said.

"It will different not having Miley here at this party." Lilly said.

"Yeah it could be nice." Oliver said.

"Yeah." Lilly smiled.

Lilly and Oliver had arrived at the beach and everyone in their grade was there. The music was blaring through the speakers and of course Rico was at his shack selling food and drinks. Lilly and Oliver started dancing with some other friends. 20 minutes had gone by and there hadn't been a slow song. Lilly and Oliver had been dancing the whole time. They decided to take a break and rest. The two got a couple of drinks and drank.

"This is fun." Lilly smiled.

"I agree." Oliver smiled.

Suddenly a slow song by Radiohead came on.

"I love this song!" Lilly exclaimed.

Then she saw Nose Whistle Wally looking at her and started to walk over to her smiling.

"Oliver, Nose Whistle Wally is coming to ask me to dance!" Lilly said.

"What do you want me to do?" Oliver asked.

"Dance with me." Lilly said grabbing Oliver's arm and going over to where everyone else was dancing.

Lilly put her arms around Oliver neck while Oliver put his hands at Lilly's hips.

"Thanks." Lilly said.

"No problem." Oliver said.

"What if he wants to ask me to dance to another song?" Lilly asked.

"Just look like you're on a date." Oliver said.

"Good thinking." Lilly said.

Lilly laid her head against Oliver which went into his neck because of the height difference. Their bodies got closer as they danced. Oliver smelled Lilly's hair.

"You're hair smells like apples. I like apples." Oliver told her.

"Thanks." Lilly smiled.

Lilly and Oliver were experiencing new feelings. Lilly lifted her head and looked at Oliver. She stood on her tip toes and gave Oliver a kiss.

"Oh Oliver that wasn't for pretend." Lilly said.

"And this isn't either." Oliver said returning the kiss.

The two continued dancing. The song switched to a slow song by Coldplay.

"Just keep dancing." Lilly said.

"So will you be my girlfriend?" Oliver asked.

"Yes." Lilly smiled giving him a kiss.

"Finally!" a bunch of their classmates said.

Lilly and Oliver giggled a bit. The rest of the party, they spent together. When it ended, Oliver walked Lilly home holding her hand.

"This was a great night Ollie-Pop." Lilly said calling him by her new nickname for him.

"I feel the same Lilly-Pop." Oliver smiled.

"I bet you're going to tell Miley when you get home." Oliver said.

"I don't think so. When she gets back." Lilly said.

"Yeah and she won't have to freak while filming." Oliver said.

"True." Lilly said.

"Our little secret from Miley." Oliver smiled as he kissed Lilly.

Oliver led Lilly to her house and kissed her goodbye. Lilly and Oliver had told their parents about their new relationship and their parents were thrilled.

The next day, Oliver had picked Lilly up for their first date. They went ice skating.

"Lilly, I'll protect you from falling." Oliver said.

Once on the ice, Lilly said.

"I think I need to protect you." Lilly giggled.

Oliver was struggling.

"Take my hand Ollie-Pop." Lilly smiled.

Oliver grabbed Lilly's hand and skated with her. 30 minutes after, Oliver lost his balance and fell. Since he was holding Lilly's hand, she fell too. Only she fell on top of him. They smiled at each and then Lilly gave Oliver a kiss.

"Let's go to a movie. I'm better at that." Oliver smiled.

Lilly smiled and helped Oliver up. They got changed out of their skates and went to the movie theater. After the movie, Oliver took Lilly home and gave her a goodnight kiss.

**3 MONTHS AND ONE WEEK LATER**

Today was the day Miley was coming home. Lilly and Oliver had been a couple the whole time. They went on a date every other day and just hung out with each other every day. Lilly and Oliver had come to Stewart's house to surprise Miley.

"Well, we hung up the sign. Now what?" Lilly asked sitting on the couch.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Oliver said sitting next to Lilly.

Lilly smiled and kissed Oliver. The two started making out with each other. When Miley had called them, they ignored it. They were enjoying each other too much. When they heard Miley outside, they got off the couch and hid. When Miley walked in they yelled.

"Surprise!"

It was a happy reunion. They all went down to the beach. Since Miley had seen them kissing, the told about how they became a couple. Then Miley asked what song they danced to.

"Radiohead." Lilly said while Oliver said. "Coldplay."

They had a little fight over which was better so Miley said.

"Ok where was your first date?"

"I took her to the movies." Oliver said.

"We went ice skating!" Lilly exclaimed.

So the two started fighting. It ended with them storming off from each other. When each got home, they started missing each other. Being the people they were, they wouldn't show it. They would act like they hated each other.

Lilly ran to her bedroom and locked her door. She threw herself onto her bed and cried into her pillow. She grabbed the stuffing dog Oliver had won her at a carnival. She hugged it and cried into it. "Why?" she kept repeating over and over.

Oliver had never cried over girls, but in his room. He let some tears roll down his face. He laid on his bed and grabbed a picture of Lilly. He looked at her. "Who cares is she like Radiohead more than Coldplay. I shouldn't have gotten angry." He told himself.

So the next day, Lilly and Oliver wanted Miley to choose sides. Miley, however, came up with a plan. So that night, they walked into Miley's house and saw each other. Miley showed how stupid the fight was and made up. They decided they wanted to go home after the three watched a movie.

"Thanks Miley." They told her.

"Welcome." Miley smiled.

Miley shut the door. Lilly and Oliver kissed then since Miley wasn't there anymore.

"Ollie-Pop, you have to agree Radiohead and Coldplay are better than Hannah Montana even if she is our best friend." Lilly said.

"I agree." Oliver smiled.

They kissed again and walked away. Oliver walked Lilly to her house and gave her a kiss goodnight. Loliver had become real.


	14. Promma Mia

So Aaron had asked Miley to go to the Junior Prom and she said yes to him. Lilly was happy that she was dating Oliver so she didn't have to worry about Aaron asking her. After school, Lilly and Miley were looking at dresses.

"Miley, what do you think of this blue one?" Lilly asked.

"Nah." Miley said.

"What do you think of this one?" Miley asked.

"Yellow is not your color." Lilly said.

10 minutes later, Lilly and Miley had found their dresses. After they got their shoes, and then went home. The day of prom, Lilly's mom did her hair and make-up. Lilly didn't care about how Miley flaked on Aaron to sing with David. All she cared about was Oliver. When Oliver arrived, Lilly walked downstairs.

"You look beautiful Lilly-Pop." Oliver smiled.

"You don't look too bad yourself, Ollie-Pop." Lilly smiled as she kissed him.

Oliver put the corsage on Lilly while Lilly put the flower on Oliver's jacket. Lilly's mom and Oliver's parents took pictures as they did this. Then they took pictures of Lilly and Oliver posing together.

"The preschool crushes going to junior prom together." Heather smiled.

"Give her a kiss Oliver!" Oliver's dad told him.

Oliver gave Lilly a kiss as their parents took a picture. After the pictures, Lilly got into Oliver's car and drove off.

"I'm glad we're going together." Lilly said.

"Me too." Oliver smiled.

Lilly and Oliver arrived at the restaurant they were meeting Miley and Aaron at since Miley had decided to go with Aaron. Lilly and Oliver were the first ones there so they had some extra time.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Oliver asked.

"Oh yeah." Lilly smiled as she kissed him.

Then they heard.

"Enough of the make-out session." Miley said.

Lilly, Oliver, Miley, and Aaron sat down and ate the dinner. After dinner, they drove off to the dance. They took their pictures there and then they could dance.

They had fun dancing to all the fast songs. Lilly and Miley could dance with each other during those songs. When the songs slowed down, Lilly went with Oliver.

"Like our first dance minus the song." Lilly smiled.

"Sure is." Oliver smiled as he kissed her.

Lilly and Oliver had a great time together at the dance.


	15. Once, Twice, Three Times Afraidy

Lilly and Oliver were walking home from the beach.

"I'm sick of Miley always interrupting us." Oliver said.

"Me too, she needs a boyfriend so she won't anymore." Lilly said.

"Yeah but how?" Oliver asked.

"Lilly?" they heard.

Lilly and Oliver turned around.

"Tim!" Lilly smiled

Tim gave Lilly a hug.

"Uh Lilly-Pop, who's this?" Oliver asked putting his arm around Lilly.

"My friend from camp." Lilly told him.

"Tim, this is my boyfriend Oliver." Lilly told Tim.

Lilly thought of a plan.

"Tim, wanna go out to dinner with us later? We have a single friend named Miley." Lilly said.

"Sure sounds fun." Tim said.

"Meet us at the restaurant at 8." Lilly told him.

So Lilly and Oliver went to the movies with Miley. Miley didn't notice that Lilly and Oliver were making out during the movie. After the movie, was dinner. It ended horrible because Tim had just broken up with his ex.

The next night, Miley had to go somewhere as Hannah. Lilly and Oliver tried to get Miley a guy by showing pictures of guys, but Miley had left.

"Forget it Oliver, She's gone." Lilly said cutting off Oliver and the music.

"Wow, you cut me and the music off," Oliver said, "Ollie-Pop likey." He smiled.

Lilly smiled and leaned in and kissed him.

"Hey no one is here." Lilly smiled.

Oliver and Lilly laid down on the couch and started making out.

"I can't believe Miley left us alone." Lilly smiled.

"But I'm glad." She said as they kept making out.

10 minutes later, they heard Jackson's and Max's voices.

"Uh oh." Lilly and Oliver said.

Lilly grabbed Oliver.

"Back porch." Lilly said.

They ran there.

"We have to jump over the rail." Lilly said.

"I'll jump first so I can catch you." Oliver smiled.

"Aw thanks Ollie-Pop." Lilly smiled.

"No problem Lilly-Pop." Oliver smiled.

Oliver jumped over. Then Lilly jumped over and Oliver caught her in his arms.

"Oh you're strong." Lilly smiled touching his muscles.

Oliver smiled and gave Lilly a kiss. He walked her back to her house and kissed her goodbye.

The next day, Miley had told Lilly and Oliver that she had a new 'boyfriend' and that she wanted them to meet him at dinner. After dinner, Lilly and Oliver were walking home.

"Wow how did Miley do so bad. I mean she liked Jake doesn't that mean she has good taste. Ralphie is just ew!" Lilly exclaimed.

"I know, but to be fair he was right about one thing." Oliver said.

"What?" Lilly asked.

"I have a hot girlfriend." Oliver smiled.

"And I have a hot boyfriend." Lilly smiled as she kissed Oliver.

The next day, Lilly and Oliver were coming over to Miley's house because Ralphie was 'moving away.' Afterwards, Miley had told them the truth about Ralphie and how she didn't really date him. Lilly and Oliver promised to stop setting Miley up.

Lilly had just pulled out the boxers from her pocket.

"Are those Ralphie's?" Miley asked.

"No they're mine." Oliver said.

Lilly picked up the boxers and handed them to Oliver.

"Keep them Lilly-Pop. Girlfriends are supposed to have a pair of their boyfriend's boxers." Oliver said.

Lilly smiled.

"Ew!" Miley exclaimed.

Lilly and Oliver ignored Miley's comment and kissed.


	16. Jake Another Little Piece of My Heart

Lilly went over to Oliver's house. The next day she would be leaving with Miley to Las Vegas. Once at his house, she went to his room. Oliver was sitting on his bed and she sat next to him.

"Ollie-Pop, I'll miss you so much." Lilly said.

"I'll miss you more Lilly-Pop." Oliver told her putting his arm around her.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah I'll be here while you're in exciting Vegas." Oliver smiled.

Lilly smiled.

"Don't get drunk and get married." Oliver said.

"Don't worry I won't," Lilly giggled, "Plus who would I get married to? You wouldn't be there."

"True." Oliver said.

Lilly giggled.

The two laid down on Oliver's bed cuddled together. They were in each other's arms.

"I love you." Lilly told him.

"I love you too." Oliver told her.

Lilly gave him a kiss. He returned it. Pretty soon the two started making out. After 10 minutes, they were back to cuddling and then fell asleep together.

At 9:30 a.m., Lilly's phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Lilly, where are you? I'm at your house! Our flight leaves in one hour!" Miley exclaimed.

"Sorry, I slept over at Oliver's. Be right there." Lilly said as she hung up.

Lilly and Oliver kissed each other goodbye. Lilly left and ran back to her house. She changed real fast and was out the door with Miley.

Lilly, Miley, and Robby Ray headed off towards Las Vegas. When they were there, they had all run into Jake and Tracy and found out they were getting married. While Miley was trying to talk some sense into Jake to not get married, Lilly called Oliver.

"Hey Lilly-Pop."

"Oliver! Jake is getting married to Tracy!"

"What?!"

"I know! Miley is trying to talk some sense into him about marrying too young."

"Well, that's good."

Lilly heard Miley coming.

"Well, I better go, Miley is going to be here and she's going to need me."

"Ok bye. I love you."

"I love you too Ollie-Pop."

The two hung up. The day went on and as it turns, it was a reality show. They fooled Hannah. Well, Miley had just told Lilly that she kissed Jake and that she liked it. They were packing getting ready to leave. Lilly pulled out her phone.

"Ollie-Pop, you'll never believe it."

"What Lilly-Pop?"

"Miley and Jake kissed and Miley liked it."

"Does this mean they're together?"

"She doesn't know what Jake thinks about the kiss."

"Lilly, we have to leave the hotel now." Miley said.

Lilly nodded.

"I have to go. We have to leave the hotel. See you soon!"

Lilly hung up. Lilly, Miley, and Robby Ray left and went to the airport. Once they landed back home, Lilly quickly unpacked her stuff and ran over to Oliver's. She went to his room and opened the door.

"I'm home!" she smiled.

Oliver smiled and hugged her then kissed her.

"I missed you so much." He told her.

"I missed you even more." She told him.

They two kissed again. They were happy Lilly was home.


	17. Miley Hurt the Feelings ofthe Radio Star

Lilly watched as Miley and Oliver did the radio show. She was kind of wishing she won at the rock-paper-scissors so she could be sitting next to Oliver hosting the radio show. When Miley had to leave to rehearse for a Hannah music video. Lilly had wanted to step in for her, but a minute after Miley left the show was over. Oliver got up and walked out.

"Great show." Lilly smiled.

"Thanks." Oliver smiled as he hugged her.

Lilly and Oliver started to walk home.

"Wanna come over tonight?" Lilly asked.

"Hold on." Oliver said as his phone rang.

"Hello…uh huh….ow….ok be there." Oliver said into the phone.

"What was that?" Lilly asked.

"I can't come over. I have to be at the station a 6 tomorrow morning. I get to host another show because the DJ got injured when his wife was in delivery." Oliver told her.

_Great I get to see more of Miley and Oliver doing the radio show. _Lilly thought.

"I'm so happy I get to host another show!" Oliver exclaimed.

"Me too." Lilly smiled as she hugged him.

"Lilly-Pop, this news deserves more than a hug." Oliver smiled.

Lilly smiled as Oliver leaned in. The two shared a passionate kiss.

When the two arrived at Lilly's door, Oliver said.

"Pick you up at 5:50, ok?" Oliver asked.

"Sounds good." Lilly smiled.

The two kissed each other goodnight. When Lilly was home, she turned on the T.V. and saw them talking about Hannah.

"_While in a traffic jam from her San Diego concert, Hannah Montana performs a 3 hour concert on the freeway!"_

_Shows Hannah in her limo singing._

Lilly shut the T.V. off. _Miley is going to be tired tomorrow. _Lilly thought.

Lilly woke up at 5:30 and got dressed. At 5:50, Oliver was waiting for her. The two walked down to the studio. At 6:00, Miley wasn't there.

"What are we going to do?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know." Lilly said.

"Lilly, fill in for Miley." Oliver said as he grabbed Lilly and went into the room.

"You're on with Smokin Oken." Oliver said.

"And Miley Ray." Lilly said in a poor accent.

Lilly wished she didn't have to act like Miley, if she didn't she probably would have been better. Miley finally arrived and did the show. After they went to the pet adoption where Miley fell asleep. The next day, Oliver learned that he got his own radio show but they didn't want Miley on. Lilly was fooling around with the microphone while Oliver was in the bathroom. When he came back, he took the mike over.

"That was Miley Ray signing off for the last time, sorry to everyone. She wanted to close with a joke." Oliver said.

"And here's "Supergirl" by Hannah Montana." Oliver said as he played the song.

"I fill like an idiot." Lilly said.

"Me too." Oliver said.

"Why?" Lilly asked.

"Gabe? Do you have some secret crush on him?" Oliver asked.

"No Oliver…" Lilly said.

"Then what was that?" Oliver asked.

"I guess I was a little jealous of Miley doing the radio show with you. And I guess I just wanted to get back at you." Lilly said.

"Lilly-Pop, I would rather do the radio show with you. Why do you think I told Miley they didn't want her on the show anymore? I wanted to do it with you." Oliver told her.

"Really?" Lilly asked.

Oliver smiled and gave Lilly a kiss.

"I'll take that as a yes." Lilly said.

"Oh we have to go back." Oliver said.

"You're back with Smokin Oken and my new co-host, Skater Lilly." Oliver said.

"Hi everyone, it's Skater Lilly." Lilly said.

Lilly and Oliver smiled at each other and did the show.


	18. He Could Be The One

Lilly and Oliver dressed as Lola and Mike sat at Hannah's rehearsal. They held hands as they watched Miley sing. She then came off because she wanted to change the words to the song. Then Lilly took Miley's phone when Jake called and they found out Miley was dating Jake again. Miley then wanted to have bad boy Jesse ask her out, so her dad would like Jake more. When they were walking home, Lilly and Oliver were talking.

"So why do you think she didn't tell us about Jake?" Oliver asked.

"Well, we didn't tell her about us right away." Lilly said.

"True and Jake was annoying last time they went out." Oliver said.

"Yeah he was." Lilly said.

The next day, Lilly and Oliver went to the beach. Lilly was watching Oliver surf.

"Great surfing Ollie-Pop!" Lilly cheered.

"Thanks Lilly-Pop!" Oliver smiled.

Oliver finished surfing and walked out of the ocean. Lilly ran up to him and kissed him. She played with his wet hair as she kissed him.

"There is a knot in your hair." Lilly said.

"Can you get it out?" Oliver asked.

"Sure." Lilly said.

Lilly started combing through his hair trying to get the knot out. She was having a hard time getting it without hurting him too much. Miley called her and said she needed to come over.

"Lilly, it's code red! CODE RED!" Miley exclaimed.

Lilly combed through Oliver's head and got the knot out which meant getting some of his hair out. She ran to Miley's house. She talked to Miley about her trouble about Jesse and Jake.

That night, Lilly went over to Oliver's house.

"Hey Ollie-Pop, does your head feel better?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, thanks for getting that knot out Lilly-Pop." Oliver smiled as he kissed her.

"Feels good to run my fingers through your hair." Lilly smiled.

The next night, Miley had called Lilly saying it was code red and she needed to come over. She was with Oliver.

"Let's get frozen yogurt." Oliver said.

"Ok." Lilly said.

The two got frozen yogurt and shared it. At first they fed each other.

"We have to get to Miley's." Lilly said.

Lilly ate more of the frozen yogurt until they got to Miley's house. Then Oliver ate the rest. They stayed a little bit at Miley's and talked to her for a little trying to comfort. They soon left.

"Oliver, you know I would never be torn between you and another guy. How could I doubt our relationship?" Lilly asked.

"And I wouldn't be torn between you and another girl." Oliver said.

"Aw thanks." Lilly smiled as she kissed him.

"You're beautiful." Oliver smiled.

"And you're better looking than Jake and Jesse." Lilly smiled.

"Thanks." Oliver smiled as he kissed her.


	19. Superstitious Girl

"Oliver, I'm going to miss you so much when I'm on the cruise." Lilly said as she hugged Oliver.

"I'll miss you more since I'll have nothing to do." Oliver told her.

"Hang out with Jackson. Get some guy time in." Lilly smiled.

Oliver smiled and kissed Lilly.

"Lilly! We have to get going now!" Miley exclaimed.

"Ok!" Lilly yelled.

Lilly hugged Oliver and kissed him.

"I love you Ollie-Pop." she smiled.

"I love you too Lilly-Pop." Oliver smiled as he kissed her.

Lilly left with Miley to go to the cruise. They were dressed as Hannah and Lola. Oliver hung out with Jackson while they were gone.

While there, Lilly and Oliver missed each other. They would call each other.

"Oliver, fans like Mike and Lola too!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Really?!"

"Yeah, I was just mobbed!"

"Wow!"

"Well, got to go. Miley needs help finding her bracelet."

So Lilly tried to help Miley find her bracelet but it got lost forever.

Lilly enjoyed going to Hawaii to watch Miley perform, but she missed Oliver. She didn't show it around anyone. When they finally got back home, Lilly ran to Oliver's house.

"Ollie-Pop, I missed you!" she exclaimed.

"I missed you more!" Oliver smiled.

The two kissed each other and smiled.


	20. I Honestly Love You No, Not You

Lilly and Oliver were skiing on the mountain while Miley was doing something as Hannah.

"You're my ski bunny." Oliver smiled.

"Aw thanks Ollie-Pop." Lilly smiled as she kissed him.

"Hey guys! I can hang out with you now!" Miley exclaimed.

Lilly and Oliver rolled their eyes.

"Hannah!" they smiled.

"Let's go to the top." Miley said.

So when they went to the top, Miley tried to catch Ryan and ended up falling and breaking her ankle. Lilly and Oliver sat in the hospital while Miley was in surgery. They held each other's hands and Lilly was leaning on Oliver.

"Man, I'm tired." Lilly said.

"Just go to sleep Lilly-Pop." Oliver told her.

Lilly shut her eyes and soon fell asleep. Oliver laid his head on Lilly's and fell asleep. Robby Ray woke them up when Miley was out of surgery. They all sat in Miley's room.

"You all cannot be in here. One at a time." A man said.

"Ok doctor." Lilly said.

"Actually I'm a nurse." He said.

Oliver and Jackson burst out laughing.

"I wonder where he gets his size 10 nurse's shoes." Jackson said.

"Well, if you don't shut up then you'll find out where they're going to be." Lilly said.

Lilly, Oliver, and Jackson walked out and went to the cafeteria. Lilly and Oliver started feeding each other and Jackson just ignored them.

"Why can't Miley act like you when we do stuff like this?" Lilly asked.

"Easy, I'm a guy and she's a girl. I really don't care what you do." Jackson said.

"Thanks Jackson." Lilly smiled.

"I'm just happy you two are together. You guys are perfect for each other and that's coming from me." Jackson said.

"Thanks." Lilly and Oliver said.

"I'll give you some time alone while I go back to Miley's room. I bet you my dad is sleeping." Jackson said.

Jackson got up and left.

"I really wish Miley would act like Jackson when she is around us." Lilly said.

"Me too." Oliver said.

"Lilly?" Oliver asked.

"Yes Ollie-Pop?" Lilly asked.

"I…" Oliver started.

_I can't do this in a hospital. I'll practice on Miley while she's asleep. _Oliver thought.

"I think you're beautiful." Oliver smiled.

"Aw thanks Ollie-Pop." Lilly smiled as she hugged him.

So it so was Lilly's turn to visit Miley then Oliver's turn. He practice saying 'I love you' on Miley, who could hear everything and thought it was meant for her.

The next day, Oliver was planning on telling Lilly on their date. He started practicing with a picture of Lilly.

"Lilly, I love you. I really mean it." Oliver smiled.

Oliver couldn't wait to tell Lilly. Suddenly, he got a text from Jackson.

_Lilly is here at the beach. Why don't you tell her now?_

Oliver smiled and raced out of his room. He went to the beach and said 'hey' to some friends. Then he turned to go to Lilly and saw her about to kiss another guy.

"What the?!" Oliver said.

Lilly and Miley turned toward Oliver.

"Yep, that's right, she's kissing someone else. She's moved on, you cannot hurt her anymore." Miley told her.

"Hurt her? Miley, what are you talking about? I love her." Oliver said.

"You do?" Miley asked.

"You do?!" Lilly exclaimed as she ran towards him.

Then Miley said she heard him saying 'I love you' to her in the hospital. Oliver cleared it up saying he was practicing to say it to Lilly.

"I love you too Ollie-Pop." Lilly said.

"Well, this isn't exactly how I wanted to tell you." Oliver said.

"This isn't exactly how I wanted to look when you did." Lilly told him.

"You look beautiful." Oliver said.

Lilly smiled and hugged him.

After the beach, Lilly and Oliver were walking hand and hand.

"I'm so mad Miley almost broke us up." Lilly said.

"I know, everything isn't always about her. She's knows we're completely in love why couldn't she figure it that I was practicing?" Oliver asked.

"I know. She kept saying 'it's because I'm adorable!' and it started to get on my nerves." Lilly said.

"Me too because you're more adorable then her." Oliver smiled.

Lilly smiled and hugged him.

"She just needs to focus on her relationship with Jake." Lilly said.

"Yeah." Oliver said.

"I love you." Lilly said.

"I love you too." Oliver smiled.

The two kissed each other.


	21. For Give a Little Bit

Lilly and Oliver were sitting in Lilly's room listening to the radio. Suddenly Miley's voice came on.

"Looks like Hannah is giving an interview." Lilly said.

"Yeah, I wonder what she really is doing. It's obvious that she isn't in Italy." Oliver said.

"Yeah." Lilly said.

"Let's forget about Miley or Hannah." Oliver smiled.

Lilly smiled and leaned into him. The two shared a passionate kiss.

"I love you Lilly-Pop." Oliver smiled.

"I love you too Ollie-Pop." Lilly smiled.

The two continue to make out with each other. They ignored the radio and Hannah's interview. They were focused on each other. When they pulled apart for air, Lilly asked.

"Are you coming to Traci's party?"

"Sorry Lilly-Pop, I can't. I wish I could." Oliver said.

"Please come, you equally hate Traci just as much as I do." Lilly said.

"I hate her because she hates you and I don't understand how anyone can hate you." Oliver told her.

"Aw." Lilly smiled as she kissed him again.

"So how come you can't go?" Lilly asked.

"Remember how late we stayed out last night?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, we didn't get home until 5 minutes after curfew." Lilly said.

"Well, my mom flipped out on me and grounded me. She said I can't go out at night for a week." Oliver told her.

"Aw I'm sorry. I guess we didn't have to walk around on the beach after the sun set." Lilly said.

"Lilly-Pop, don't blame yourself. I wanted to walk on the beach at night with you." Oliver told her.

Lilly smiled.

"I'll text you during the party." Lilly said.

"Sounds good." Oliver smiled as he kissed her.

So Lilly went to the party with Miley, Jackson, and Jackson's date. She ended up telling one of Miley's secrets by mistake and Miley thought Jackson told it. After it was all sorted it out, it was at the end of the party.

"Here are your gift bags." Traci said as she handed Hannah and Lola their gift bags.

"Traci, can I get one for Mike? He couldn't be here tonight." Lola said.

"Yeah whatever." Traci said handing her another bag.

"Bye Traci." Hannah smiled.

"Bye Hannah." Traci smiled.

Traci walked away.

"How are we going to get home if Jackson took my car?" Miley asked.

"I think I might know." Lilly said.

Lilly pulled out her phone and dialed Oliver's number.

"Hey Lilly-Pop."

"Hey Ollie-Pop, listen will your mom let you pick up Hannah and I from the party. Jackson took Miley's car, so we can't get home."

"Yeah, let me ask her. Hold on."

Lilly waited until he came back on.

"My mom said if the party is over and all you need is a ride and we won't go anywhere else, then yes."

"Thanks Ollie!"

"Welcome, be there in a few."

"Thanks, love you.

"I love you too."

The two hang up.

"You too better not be all kissy pop in the car." Miley said.

"What can't you just be happy for us and stop acting grossed out. Oliver and I never acted like that when you're with Jake." Lilly said.

Miley was silent.

"It's really starting to bother us. We want to kiss, but no we can't because you're around. We don't care if you kiss Jake in front of us!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Miley said.

Just then Oliver's car pulled up. Lilly got in the front while Miley got in the back.

"I got you a gift bag." Lilly said handing Oliver his bag.

"Thanks Lilly-Pop." Oliver said giving her a kiss.

Lilly smiled and Miley said nothing. Oliver first dropped off Miley, and then drove to Lilly's house. He walked her to her door.

"Well, I don't want you to get in trouble. Thanks for the ride, I love you." Lilly said.

"I love you too, night Lilly-Pop." Oliver smiled.

"Night Ollie-Pop." Lilly smiled as she kissed him.

Lilly went inside as Oliver went back home.


	22. BBBBad to the Chrome

**Author's Note: Sorry I have not been updating any of my stories in a long time! I've been busy with school and cross country and I had no free time! I'm a junior in high school, so I am really focusing on school this year. So once again, I'm sorry for not updating in awhile!**

Oliver sat in his room all upset. He was looking through some pictures of him and Lilly. He missed her so much. The sad thing was that he didn't get her present because he planned a surprise dinner on the beach and didn't want to say anything until that night. He tried calling Lilly yet again and she still didn't answer.

Oliver then decided on calling Miley. She did pick up the phone.

"Hey Oliver, what's up?"

"Did Lilly talk to you?"

"Yeah, she's mad at you. Well, Oliver sorry but I can't really talk now I'm trying to recreate Mamaw's old car."

Before he could say anything, she had hung up.

Oliver then thought of another option. He got up and walked next door. He knocked on the door and Heather Truscott answered.

"Hey Ms. T, is Lilly around?" Oliver asked.

Heather looked to the stairs where Lilly was standing. Lilly shook her head no. Heather looked back at Oliver.

"Oliver, can we talk outside?" she asked.

Oliver nodded and they went outside.

"Oliver, you're like a son to me. But Lilly is my daughter and she is upset, she's needs time. She can be stubborn. Just give her time. I'm sorry Oliver." Heather said as she went back inside.

In Lilly's bedroom, Lilly was upset that Oliver had forgot their 100th day together. She tried to go to sleep. The next day, she woke up with a note on her. She read it and it was a poem from Oliver. She quickly got dressed and went down to the beach.

Oliver slowly got out of bed the next day. He decided he might as well still work at Rico's even though he was upset. He got dressed and walked down to the beach. He saw Lilly there talking to Rico and she looked happy.

"Oliver, I'm so sorry!" Lilly exclaimed as she jumped into his arms.

"You are?" he asked.

"Yes, yes and I forgive you." She said.

"You do?" he asked.

"Yes and I love your poem." She said as she hugged him again.

Oliver was confused about the poem and Rico gave him a hint.

"I'm so happy." Lilly smiled.

"Then I'm happy too." Oliver smiled he grabbed her hands.

Rico made Oliver get back to work. Oliver went behind the counter and Lilly sat at it. They continued to talk with each other whenever Oliver wasn't busy with a customer. When Oliver was done with work, they were walking on the beach.

"I love you Lilly-Pop." Oliver smiled.

"I love you too Ollie-Pop." Lilly smiled as she kissed him.


	23. UptightOliver's Alright

Lilly and Oliver were hanging out in Oliver's room.

"I have low blood sugar, wanna get some ice cream?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, just don't forget to take your insulin afterwards." Lilly said.

"I won't." Oliver told her.

They started to walk to the ice cream place.

"Remember when you first found out you had diabetes and wouldn't tell me or Miley for the longest time." Lilly said.

"Yeah, now I will tell you anything that happens to me." Oliver told her.

"Thanks Ollie-Pop." Lilly smiled.

"Just don't be the food police again." Oliver laughed.

"I won't. That was way too much sugar for me." Lilly smiled.

They got to the ice cream place. They both got two small cones and ate them as they walked back. When they got back to Oliver's house, they had finished their ice cream and Oliver was taking his insulin. When he was done, he joined Lilly in his room.

"Lilly-Pop, you look upset. What's wrong?" Oliver asked as he sat next to her.

"I'm worried." She said.

"About what?" he asked.

"If something happens to you one day because of your diabetes. Like you get really sick and have to go to the hospital. I don't want to lose you." Lilly said while a few tears escaped her eyes.

Oliver put his arms around Lilly.

"Lilly-Pop, you don't have to worry. You're the reason I remember to do everything I'm supposed to do. I love you." Oliver told her.

"I love you too." Lilly smiled.

Oliver gave Lilly a kiss.

"I just can't stop thinking about it. I care so much for you." Lilly said.

"I care just as much for you and want nothing bad to happen to you." Oliver told her.

The next day at school, Lilly and Oliver were walking hand and hand around school. Then Oliver's ex, Joannie Palumbo walked up.

"Hey Oken, heard you have diabetes. That sucks." Joannie said.

"How did you hear?" Oliver asked.

"Amber and Ashley saw you talking to the nurse and they bribed her to tell them why." Joannie said.

Oliver looked at his feet. Lilly could tell that he was upset.

"Palumbo, why don't you just shut it and mind your own business!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Don't talk to my girlfriend like that." Someone said.

Lilly and Oliver turned around and saw Lilly's ex, Lucas.

"Hello two-timing jerk face." Lilly glared.

"Hey Lilly, nice to see you too." Lucas smirked.

"Oh just leave me along." Lilly said.

"No, you talk like to my girlfriend and you'll pay." Lucas said.

"She was talking worse to my boyfriend!" Lilly exclaimed.

"She was just stating a fact." Lucas said.

"And Oliver didn't want people to talk about it." Lilly said.

"Whatever, at least Joannie is a better girlfriend than you were. You never did anything with me no even kiss." Lucas said.

Lilly got quiet.

"For you information Lucas, Lilly is an excellent kisser and can make out better than anyone." Oliver defended her.

Lilly smiled.

"Come on Lilly, we have to get to class." Oliver said.

Lilly and Oliver walked away hand and hand.

"Thanks Ollie-Pop." Lilly smiled.

"You're welcome, Lucas is a jerk and Joannie was the worst girlfriend ever." Oliver said.

"Yeah and did he forget we dated when we were freshman. Freshman relationships are always so awkward!" Lilly said.

"Let's just forget about them." Oliver said.

"I love you Ollie-Pop." Lilly smiled.

"I love you too Lilly-Pop." Oliver smiled.

Oliver leaned in and kissed Lilly.

**So just pretend the episode was when Lilly and Oliver were looking back since they weren't dating in this episode**


	24. Judge Me Tender

Lilly sat in her bedroom Friday night. She was supposed to go on a date with Oliver, but she hated what he had become. She still loved him, just not what he was now. She laid on her bed and pulled out her IPod. She started listening to the playlist she had made that made her think of Oliver. She cried a bit and drifted off to sleep.

Lilly woke up Monday morning and got ready for school. She hoped that Miley would talk some sense into Oliver. She got to school and walked to her locker. Miley was waiting for her.

"I got you a BM." Miley smiled.

Lilly tried to smile knowing it was a blueberry muffin.

"Thanks for trying to make feel better Miles." Lilly said.

"No problem." Miley smiled.

Suddenly, Oliver came up with girls following him. He was wearing his sunglasses and signing autographs.

"One at a time babes." Oliver smiled.

"Uh Ollie-Pop?" Lilly asked.

"One second babe." Oliver said as he glanced at Lilly.

Lilly grabbed her books for class and slammed her locker. She stomped off towards her class.

"Where did Lilly go?" Oliver asked Miley.

Miley shook her head.

"To class." She glared at him.

"Oh well." Oliver said.

Miley as well slammed her locker and went to class. What happened to her best friend? She had to talk to him so things between he and Lilly would be fixed.

During the day, Lilly was hoping Miley would talk to Oliver. She saw that Miley was by their lockers. She stood back and listened. She grew angry when Oliver said _she_ was acting weird lately. She told Miley thanks for trying anyways.

That night before the show started, Lilly tried talking to Oliver.

"Break a leg Ollie-Pop." Lilly said.

"Uh huh." Oliver nodded as he signed autographs.

Lilly went over to Miley.

"Hannah, you have to give him a bad review." Lilly said.

"Lola, I'll try ok." Miley said.

"Fine." Lilly said.

Miley went to the stage. Then Oliver came on. He started singing, Lilly tried to stop herself at first from liking his singing. But she knew he deserved to go to the next level. She nodded towards Miley to give him a good review.

"You did great. Welcome to Hollywood. Congratulations." Miley said.

Lilly signed and walked away. She knew Oliver would never be the same. She was glad she drove on her own, so she could leave now. Since she and Miley had a sleepover planned, she went to the Stewart's house and sat outside thinking. How Lilly wished she never urged Oliver to try out for the show. She wanted her Ollie-Pop back.

"Hey." Miley said.

"Hey." Lilly said.

Miley said she was sorry, but Lilly understood it all. They went inside. Lilly sat down on the couch.

"I guess I don't have a boyfriend anymore." Lilly signed.

"Oh come on Lilly, You don't need him, he doesn't deserve you." Miley said.

"You're right, I don't need him. In fact, I'm better off without him. If he came crawling back on his hands and knees, I just wouldn't---." Lilly said but cut off by the doorbell.

"Oh my gosh, he's here!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Woah, be strong and remember." Miley said.

"Yeah, I'm better off without him." Lilly said.

Miley answered the door.

"What do you want?" Miley asked.

"My girlfriend back." Oliver said.

"You think you can waltz in her with that 'Lilly I'm sorry' look and she's just going to run into your arms like nothing even happened?" Miley asked.

"Ollie-Pop!" Lilly exclaimed as she hugged him.

"Lucky guess." Miley said.

"Lilly, I'm sorry I've been such a jerk. I got caught up in all the attention, but Miley's right. Nothing means anything if I can't share it with you." He said still hugging her.

So Lilly and Miley forgave Oliver. After Miley went off with Jackson, Lilly and Oliver hugged and then kissed.

"I'm glad you're back." Lilly smiled.

"I am too." Oliver smiled.

"Stay the night?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah." Oliver smiled.

"I love you Lilly-Pop." Oliver smiled.

"I love you too Ollie-Pop." Lilly smiled as she kissed him.


	25. Can't Get Home To You Girl

Lilly woke up the morning of her 17th birthday. She was excited she got to spend the day with her boyfriend and later joined by her best friend. She went to her closet to find the perfect outfit for the day. She picked out a blue dress and got ready. Once she was ready, she called Oliver.

"Hey Ollie-Pop, ready for the day?" Lilly asked.

Oliver coughed on the other line. "Borry Billy, I'm…si…sic…Ahh Chuu!...sick." he said.

"Aw Ollie-Pop!" Lilly said.

"I'm so sorry Lilly-Pop, I'll make it up to you." He said followed by a sneeze.

"It's ok, stay home and rest. Miley is coming home later, I still have her." Lilly said.

"Ok I love you and Happy 17th birthday." Oliver said.

"Thanks and I love you too. Now get some rest." She said as she hung up.

It turned out; Miley's flight was canceled and went through all sorts of ways to get back home for Lilly's birthday. Jackson ending up taking Lilly along with him and Rico to the Lakers game and she had a good time. Afterwards, she had a sleepover at Miley's house. The next day, Lilly went over to Oliver's house.

"Hey Ollie-Pop, feeling any better?" Lilly asked as she sat down on his bed.

"A little." He said.

"I brought some chicken soup." Lilly said handing him a container containing the soup.

"Thanks Lilly." Oliver said as he started to eat it.

"I watched the Lakers game." He added.

"Did you see how Rico got everyone to sing Happy Birthday to me?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, I'm glad your birthday turned out alright." Oliver smiled.

"Not totally, I couldn't share it with you." Lilly said.

"It's ok, I'll make your 18th birthday special." He smiled.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"I think I just want to spend the whole day with you." Lilly added.

"I don't want you to get sick." He said.

"I don't care. I love you." Lilly said as she laid next to him.

"I love you too." Oliver said.

"We can still watch a movie." Oliver added.

"Orlando Bloom movie?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, I have all the Pirates of the Caribbean movies." He said.

"The first one, I'll put it in." she said.

Lilly got up and went over to Oliver's T.V.; she put the movie in the DVD player and turned the movie on. She went back and cuddled with Oliver.

"How about we watch all 3 Pirates of the Caribbean movies since we in bed the whole day." He said.

"Sounds good to me." She smiled.

Halfway through the movie, Oliver's mom came up with food.

"Oliver, you need to eat some real food. Lilly, I brought some for you since you need to eat too." She said.

"Thanks Mrs. Oken." Lilly smiled.

"Welcome." She smiled as she left.

"It's kind of like what we planed for yesterday." Lilly smiled.

"Yeah, just different. I love you." Oliver said.

"I love you too." Lilly said as she kissed him.


	26. Come Fail Away

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't update any of my stories in awhile! I had writer's block for all of them and didn't know what to write!!**

Lilly went over to Oliver's house after being at the beach. She walked through his bedroom door.

"I wish you weren't sick still." Lilly said as she laid down next to him.

"I know, but did you get me any real food from Rico's?" Oliver asked.

"No sorry, Rico did this whole 'take a number' and then called out your order with a microphone. And I just got fed up with him." Lilly said.

"I'm sorry about that." Oliver said as he put his arm around him.

"It's ok." Lilly said.

"So how did Miley's audition go?" he asked.

"They said she wasn't "duck" enough, whatever that means, and to come back when she has had more practice. So now she's practicing with a duck." She told him.

Oliver laughed a bit.

"I know it is kind of funny." She smiled.

"So what do you want to do now?" he asked.

"I got a new movie." Lilly said as she got up and went over to his T.V.

Lilly put the movie in and pressed play.

"What is this?" he asked.

"You'll see." She smiled.

The movie began and the title showed.

"_Julie & Julia_, come on Lilly-Pop it's a chick flick." Oliver said.

"I like cooking and just watch Ollie-Pop." Lilly smiled as she kissed him.

"Fine." Oliver said.

So they continued and watched the movie.

**Author's note: sorry this is short. There wasn't much Loliver in this episode. **


	27. Got To Get Her Out Of My House

After cleaning the Stewart's house, Lilly went over to the beach to see Oliver. She sat down on a stool; Oliver smiled when he saw her.

"How's the job at Rico's?" Lilly asked.

"Fine and the Stewart's?" Oliver asked.

"A little weird." Lilly told him.

"How come?" Oliver asked.

"We've known them for so long and its weird cleaning up after them." Lilly said.

"I see." Oliver said.

"Well, I just took a little break so I should head back now." She said.

"Kiss me first." He smiled.

Lilly smiled and gave him a kiss on the lips. After she went back to the Stewart's, Rico made Oliver clean the roof of the shack. He saw Lilly and waved. Lilly smiled and waved back.

Miley and Jackson then started to get weird about Lilly cleaning their house, so they got her old job back. When Lilly was back at her old job, she did a better job then before.

So there Lilly was at her job, making sandwiches for people when Oliver walked in.

"Ollie-Pop, you look like you were in a fight!" Lilly exclaimed.

"I got into a fight with Rico. He tried so much to hate my job and he said one thing that just set me off." Oliver told her.

"Aw, here I'll make you a sandwich on the house; well I'll pay for it." Lilly said.

Lilly prepared him a sandwich and gave it to him.

"I'm taking my break!" Lilly said.

She went and sat with Oliver.

"What he do?" Lilly asked.

"He said just go back to your stupid girlfriend and I just lost it." Oliver said.

Lilly then gave Oliver a kiss.

"What was that for?" Oliver asked.

"For being the best boyfriend ever." Lilly smiled.

Oliver smiled back.

"So let's talk about what kind of car we want." Lilly said.


	28. The Wheel Near My Bed Keeps On Turnin'

"I'm so glad you're living with Miley instead of in Atlanta." Oliver said.

"Me too, I don't how I could be away from you two especially you." Lilly said.

Oliver smiled and kissed her.

"I love you Lilly-Pop." He smiled.

"I love you Ollie-Pop." She smiled.

They walked back to the Stewart's house since it would be Lilly's first night there. So that night, Lilly talked to Oliver on the phone about their plans for the next day until Miley told her to go to sleep.

So the next day, Lilly got already to go to the beach to meet up with Oliver. She just left when she realized she forgot something. She went back to get it but overheard Miley.

"I wish I never asked her to move in." Miley told her dad.

This upset Lilly. She went to Oliver.

"Hey Lilly-Pop." Oliver smiled as he kissed her.

"Hey. Sorry, I don't feel like surfing." Lilly said.

"What's wrong?" Oliver asked.

"I overheard Miley telling her dad she wished she never asked me to move in." Lilly said.

Oliver said nothing and hugged while Lilly cried into his chest.

"I guess I'll go live with my dad." Lilly said.

"But you're so far away then." Oliver said.

"Oliver, I have no other choice. I doubt my parents and your parents would want us living together." Lilly said.

"You have a point." Oliver said.

"Well, will you help me move to my dad's?" Lilly asked.

"Anything for you." Oliver smiled as he kissed her.

So Lilly called her dad and told him. Then Oliver and Lilly rented a small moving truck and packed up her things. Lilly wrote a note to Miley and left.

When they arrived at Lilly's dad's place and had unpacked, Oliver was saying goodbye.

"I'll miss you so much. I'll come visit as much as I can." Oliver told her.

"I'll miss you too. I love you." Lilly said as she kissed him.

"I love you too." Oliver said as he kissed her back.

So Lilly stayed at her dad's place until Miley came and said she was sorry. Lilly then went back to living with the Stewarts. Oliver and Lilly were happy to near each other.


	29. Miley Says Goodbye?

**Author's Note: I'm not splitting up the chapter into two parts. I'm just going to write about Lilly and Oliver just before he leaves to go on tour. Sorry for the delay! Busy with school, but now its summer!**

Lilly and Oliver sat on the beach. Lilly laid against Oliver as he held his arms around her.

"I'm going to miss you so much." She said.

"Me too. I'm just glad Miley will be here for you." He said.

"True, but it's not the same." She said.

"I understand. I'll call you every night." He said.

"Thanks." She smiled.

Lilly turned around and kissed him. Oliver returned it and the two began making out.

"I love you Lilly-Pop." Oliver said.

"I love you too Ollie-Pop." Lilly said.

The next day, Oliver was leaving to go on the tour. The Stewarts, Lilly, her parents, and Oliver's parents were to say goodbye. Everyone said their goodbyes, but Lilly was last.

"I'm going to miss you the most Lilly-Pop." Oliver said.

"I'm going to miss you so much Ollie-Pop." Lilly said starting to tear up.

Oliver gave her a kiss and then hugged her.

"I love you forever Lilly-Pop." Oliver told her.

"I love you forever Ollie-Pop." Lilly told him.

They kissed and hugged again. They spent all the time until Oliver left in each other's arms. When it was time for Oliver to board the bus, they kissed one last time.


End file.
